Almuerzo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: La preparación de unos bentos de agradecimiento por los años compartidos, terminan con unos dulces y tiernos besos por parte de los chicos hacia la pequeña kunoichi.


**Almuerzo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** La preparación de unos bentos de agradecimiento por los años compartidos, terminan con unos dulces y tiernos besos por parte de los chicos hacia la pequeña kunoichi.

* * *

Ese día, Sakura estaba muy esmerada, pues se cumplía un año desde que todos vivían bajo el mismo techo y que aún estuvieran enteros era algo para celebrar. Sasuke y Naruto eran los más problemáticos, ella se sumaba a causa de las estupideces de esos dos o porque Sai dejaba el piso manchado o Kakashi se paseaba en ropa interior por la casa.

Bueno, no sólo Kakashi lo hacía…

El primer mes fue algo complicado, pero con ciertas reglas y comunicación en la casa, las cosas mejoraron rápidamente.

Sakura tenía los almuerzos ya hechos para cada uno de los ninjas. Sabía perfectamente que irían a entrenar a esas horas mientras ella iba a su ronda de hospital, como le correspondía, y quería dárselos una vez la dejaran allí.

Sí, los muy cabrones no la dejaban sola ni un segundo, le parecía tierno el detalle de que la acompañaran a todos lados y siempre todos juntos, pero era molesto no poder coquetear inocentemente con algún chico ya que en un segundo ellos se paraban detrás de ella como si fueran guardaespaldas y con esa mirada de "la tocas y te desmembramos lenta y cruelmente".

Suspiró.

Llevaba en el bolso los bentos ya terminados y cada uno con el nombre de cada integrante ya que no comían lo mismo y convivir un año ya le hizo saber cual era la comida favorita de cada uno, aunque eso lo sabía desde antes, pero uno nunca sabe, mejor cerciorarse.

En cada bento había una bolsita de galletas de chocolate como presente, excepto para Sasuke que le había hecho uno de vainilla sabiendo que no era fanático del dulce, pero sus galletas de vainilla no podía rechazarlas. Los tenía donde quería.

Una vez lista, los demás ya la esperaban en fuera: Naruto sonriendo y estirando los músculos de los brazos, Sai mirando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke mirando el suelo fastidiado y Kakashi leyendo su Icha Icha tranquilamente a un costado del Uchiha.

— Lista — dijo la chica.

— Buenos días Sakura-chan — saludó Naruto animadamente, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y saludó a los demás, comenzando a avanzar y ellos detrás.

Al principio, le había sido algo difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que ellos la siguieran como perritos falderos a todos lados, protegiendo lo que era suyo; la gente la miraba de forma extraña, algunos divertidos, otros interrogantes, y las mujeres entre envidiosas y enternecidas por la actitud de los cuatro hombres para con la pequeña pelirrosa.

— Sakura-chan Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto captando su atención —. ¿Qué es esa sorpresa que nos dijiste que nos darías?

— Mmm… tendrán que esperar — sonrió misteriosamente. No era de prepararle bentos ya que ellos iban a Ichirakus al mediodía y por las noches, sí cocinaba, pero un bento es otra cosa, es algo especial que se prepara con cariño y ella lo hacía porque los amaba a los cuatro a pesar de que le jodieran la existencia o le cargosearan seguidamente, cada uno a su manera, cada uno con sus mañas, pero ella tampoco era perfecta.

Quizás porque la aceptaban como era, era lo que hacía que los amara como si fuera un deber en su vida, era tan fácil quererlos como respirar. Los quería tanto que no sabía si era exagerado o enfermizo, pero aún así no se reprimía y les brindaba su corazón a cada uno. Ellos siempre la aceptaban como fuera.

— Bueno, aquí me quedo yo… — dijo la chica.

— ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, feita? — preguntó Sai con su típica sonrisa extraña, ella rodó los ojos.

— Interesados — dijo con un pequeño puchero, pero luego sonrió tiernamente y suspiró sonoramente —. Antes quería agradecerles por compartir este hermoso año que vivimos juntos yo-

— ¿Te vas de la casa? — la interrumpió alarmado Sasuke, los demás la miraron entre horrorizados y enojados. La chica sonrió nerviosa, era un efecto dominó, uno se enojaba y los demás lo hacían; uno pensaba algo por anticipado y mal, los demás pensaban igual.

— N-no Sasuke-kun… no es eso — los cuatro chicos suspiraron aliviados.

— Nos has asustado, Sakura-chan — dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Ella sonrió correspondiendo el gesto.

— Pero ustedes siempre se anticipan y piensan lo peor — dijo indignada. Suspiró de nuevo y sacó de su bolso el primer bento —. Toma Naruto, espero que te guste tu almuerzo.

— G-gracias Sakura-chan — dijo sonrojado y recibiendo el almuerzo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro valioso.

— Sai — dijo la chica dándole el correspondiente al ANBU. Éste asintió y agradeció con una sonrisita —. Sasuke-kun — dijo la chica entregándole a Sasuke su almuerzo, éste lo tomó con sutileza y asintió. Sasuke era de gestos y pocas palabras, la chica le correspondió el asentimiento con una sonrisa —. Kakashi-sensei — y le entregó el último a su sensei, éste lo tomó con su típica amistosa sonrisa bajo la máscara y con su ojito visible arqueado —. Espero que les guste… lo hice porque bueno, quería agradecerles mucho todo lo que vivimos juntos, ya sean por las cosas buenas como las malas y que supimos afrontar con madurez; por brindarme su amistad y confiar en mí y porque me aceptan como soy… enojona y escandalosa… y porque los quiero mucho, de corazón — dijo emocionada y posando su mano cerca de su corazón.

Los chicos sonreían tiernamente y el primero en reaccionar fue Sai quien se adelantó y se puso frente a ella.

— También te quiero feita — y la besó en los labios, sorprendiéndola. Fue suave y sincero aquel roce que la dejó sorprendida. Sai no era un tipo que se expresara mucho con gestos o palabras, casi siempre le decía algo ofensivo o hacía algo que no le gustara. Pero ese beso dulce que le ofrecía era tan sincero que no pudo no, corresponder aunque con algo de pena y timidez.

Naruto, alterado, se acercó y lo empujó y le estampó un beso que la dejó aún más sorprendida por lo repentino que fue. El rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, la falta de experiencia lo dejó quieto besando a Sakura siendo enérgico y algo torpe, pero no por eso menos lindo. El chico movió los labios y la chica le correspondió con ternura, después de todo era el infantil y cariñoso Naruto quien la besaba ahora.

Cuando se separó, el chico se sonrojó fuertemente viendo que Sakura también tenía las mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke apartó a Naruto y la tomó del mentón con suavidad, levantando su rostro y besándola algo posesivo, pero ella pudo sentir la timidez y la duda que tenía de ser rechazado. Sakura correspondió como lo hizo con Sai y a Naruto, con ternura y suavidad. El Uchiha la había dejado sin aliento, quien tenía un imperceptible sonrojo y parecía no querer mirarla a la cara.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente, sonrojándolo más y haciendo que se apartara apenado; él no era un chico tímido pero Sakura lograba cosas que ni él mismo sabía que eran. Una vez los demás aparte, su sensei le sonrió y con el libro tapó sus rostros mientras que con un dedo se bajó la máscara y besó a la pelirrosa.

Él, al ser el más grande, el más pervertido, el que más experiencia tenía, hizo que sus lenguas tuvieran contacto haciéndola respingar y gemir bajito. Kakashi sabía a experiencia, a vida, a ternura, algo que ella supo recibir y devolver por el simple sentimiento que él y sus compañeros le ocasionaban, felicidad pura y clara.

Se apartó sonriente, subiéndose la mascara y dejando a la chica aún más roja de lo que los demás habían logrado. Guardó su novela favorita en su porta-kunais y miró a los demás quienes sonreían.

— Nos vemos más tarde, Sakura-chan — dijo Kakashi palmeándole la cabeza como a una niña. Ella reaccionó y asintió enérgicamente. Luego, miró a los demás que sonreían sólo para ella, el corazón le latió fuerte y ansioso, esperando verlos de nuevo.

— Gracias Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto con un grito señalando su almuerzo. Ella rió y vio como Sasuke le sacaba la lengua sorprendiéndola ya que él no hacía esas cosas… infantiles. Sonrió divertida y emocionada, sus chicos eran demasiado especiales y eso hacía que los quisiera más y más.

— Cuídate feita — le dijo Sai ya una vez algo apartados.

— ¡No se lastimen mucho! — dijo en alto, ellos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez que se ponían a hablar de técnicas nuevas y reían por algún comentario tonto de Naruto. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

Una vez que ya no los vio más, reaccionó. Volteó lentamente y vio no sólo a la cerda y a Shizune con la quijada por el suelo sino que también a unas cuantas enfermeras y personas que la miraban con sorpresa, picardía, descaro, ternura, envidia, entre otras cosas. Y el bochorno no tardó en llegar, sonrojándose y metiéndose rápidamente al edificio, siendo seguida por Ino que la picaba con el dedo diciéndole "te lo tenías guardado, frentona", "que suerte la tuya", "eres una pilluela", entre otras vergonzosas frases que la ponían de todos los colores.

Se detuvo, de repente, haciendo que la rubia se frenara y la viera curiosa. Sakura apretó la tabla con los papeles de sus pacientes de aquel día contra su pecho y miró el hermoso día a través de la ventana. Pudo identificar en sus labios el sabor de cada uno de ellos y distinguir el sentimiento de cada uno el roce de sus labios, todos diferentes pero con algo en común: amor.

Rió con ternura, dejando intrigada a la rubia quien la acribilló a preguntas las cuales ignoró olímpicamente, pero que lograban sonrojarla cada dos por tres.

Ese sería un largo y grandioso día para Sakura Haruno.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaa! One-shot nuevo y cortito jejeje ¿les gustó? A mí me pareció tierno cuando lo pensé jejeje. No quise describir tanto los besos por la razón de que quería que sea no sólo corto sino que no quería entrar en detalle y sacarle la ternura e inocencia de los besos jejeje_

_Ya quisiera que todos esos hombres me besaran… okno ._._

_Me conformo con el de Kakashi-sensei jejeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado y saben que siempre pueden dejarme cuanto comentario quieran mientras que sean constructivos si se trata de críticas ;)_

_Sayonara y gracias por siempre leerme!_

**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**

_Bye!_


End file.
